Shizuku
Shizuku is a character from the Bleach movie Bleach: Fade to Black. He is the younger brother of Homura. Shizuku was the name given to him by Rukia Kuchiki. The two siblings held Rukia so dear that they were prepared to take extreme measures to be with her. Appearance Shizuku has shoulder-length dark lavender hair that usually falls on his face and covers his right eye, somewhat resembling lieutenant Izuru Kira. He is very lean and pale, and wears a white ragged kimono and no footwear. Much of these traits are passed to Dark Rukia. The color of her hair and the large scythe she wields are from Shizuku. Personality He is a rather unimpressed, melancholy individual. He has a deep hatred for Shinigami due to having been assaulted by one (possessed by a Hollow) and being forced to live in Hueco Mundo for a hundred years. He is also shown to be intelligent and with a deep understanding of people's emotions like when Homura lets her powers become berserk in response to Rukia's remembrance of Ichigo Kurosaki. He understood his sister's feelings and disregarded the fact that Rukia would disappear if they fused in order to stay together forever with his sister and Rukia. Synopsis He and Homura were children born with unique teleporting capability in the 78th district of Rukongai, Inuzuri, who were taken care for some time by Rukia. At one point, they were assaulted by a Shinigami who had become possessed by a Hollow that could possess souls and erase memories. In order to save Rukia, they had to absorb the Hollow into themselves, and were subsequently teleported into Hueco Mundo, where they eventually forced the Hollow inside themselves into submission. They returned about a hundred years later to Seireitei, wanting to know their names that Rukia had promised to give them. While Homura distracted Rukia, Shizuku slashed her with his scythe, erasing her memories and in turn causing everyone else to forget everything about her as well. They try to get Rukia to remember their names, even going so far as to lie in order to keep her on their side. However, they fail when Homura's tongue slips and Rukia learns that she was indeed once a Shinigami. Homura lets her powers go berserk when she realizes that Rukia was starting to remember Ichigo. Homura and Shizuku wanted to be together with Rukia forever so they fuse with Rukia into a Hollow-like twisted form of Rukia. As Dark Rukia, they gain an upper hand over Ichigo, but Ichigo eventually finds a way to defeat them without hurting Rukia: giving her his own shinigami powers and thus separating her from the siblings as well as destroying the Hollow within. In his last moments, he begs Rukia not to blame his sister too much, and when christened by Rukia as Shizuku and reminded that the very most precious person to him was the one right next to him, none other than his sister, he, very content with his names, passes away happily. Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Shizuku wields a double-edged red scythe taller than himself with great ease and skill. He also has the ability to make the sycthe pass through other weapons as if they were thin air. Teleportation: Shizuku has the unique ability to teleport in order to counterattack his opponents, which is different from either Flash Step or Sonído. He disappears and reappears with a swish of black smoke when he performs this. Category:Characters Category:Movie Only Characters Category:Male